


Percy Jackson and the Siren Songs

by GoldenHero



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dark!Gods, Everyone x Percy, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, Like, M/M, Percy is part siren, Stockholm Syndrome, The Gods are evil, angst and soooo much sex, falling in love with your kidnapper, muhahaha, seriously, sooooo much sex i swear to god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: Ever since Percy was young, he had an odd talent. He had an incredible voice, one that was able to control people. It scared him, and he forced himself not to use his voice for anything but singing to himself. But now, his secret is out and now the Gods are after him, and all they want is him and his voice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Percy in Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983315) by [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix). 



When Percy was younger, he found that his voice was something special. His mother praised him often, smiling through her pain as she worked at a low paying job with her abusive husband who scoffed at Percy’s singing voice, calling him all sorts of nasty names that made Percy’s self-esteem plummet. 

 

He still pushed through, when he was sent to Camp Half-Blood, saving his mother from Hades’ grasp, fighting Luke and other people he was sure he could trust, getting his memories erased by Hera and sent to the Roman side of demigod camps, took place in war after war and even fell into the deepest parts of Tartarus. 

 

It was amazing that he was able to stand on two after that all, but in his own spare time, he found comfort in singing to himself as he worked around his cabin at the camp. 

 

“Percy?” Percy jumped, his voice cracking in the middle of  _ Dear Theodosia  _ as he turned to see Annabeth at the door to his cabin, her silvery eyes wide in shock.

 

“H-hi, Wise girl,” he said, cracking a shy smile as she walked into the cabin. “Was that you?” She asked, blinking her eyes a few times as if she was waking up from a brief nap. 

 

Percy nodded, feeling his cheeks turning red as he looked away shyly from his beaming friend. 

 

“Percy,” she gasped, “that’s amazing! I didn’t know you had such a wonderful voice! Why don’t you participate in the camp songs?” She asked, taking Percy’s hands with a bright look in her eyes. 

 

Percy smiled, her excitement making his heart swell and the feelings of fear wash over his shoulders as if they were never there in the first place, but a sinking feeling soon returned to his gut. 

 

“I can’t.” He said shortly, pulling his hands away and pressing them against his sides. “My voice... Can do...Things.” 

 

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, raising an eyebrow and making quite a funny face that made Percy want to laugh, but he knew it wasn’t appropriate. 

 

“What things?” She asked. “It can’t be that bad!” 

 

Percy winced a little, half smiling, “you just witnessed it,” he said, “when you entered the room, did you feel like... You weren’t really in control of your body?” He asked, seeing Annabeth’s eyes widen. 

 

“Yeah,” she mumbled, her lips morphing into a frown of thought. 

 

“So, you’re like a siren, then?” She asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Percy shrugged with a nod. 

 

“More or less,” he said quietly. “My voice has other weird properties,” he said, “like healing, or just to sound nice. I guess when you heard me, I was not in the best state.” 

 

Annabeth nodded, still looking deep in thought with a slight pout on her lips. “If you can use your voice to not be controlling, then maybe you could do some camp songs sometime?” She asked, a hopeful look in her eyes. 

 

Percy didn’t really know why she was so obsessed over his voice, but he agreed anyway. Maybe it would lift the spirits of the other demigods at the camp. 

 

He brushed off the weird feeling in his gut, and instead he nodded, hearing her cheer a little. She hugged him tightly before rushing off, yelling back about finding some songs for Percy to sing. 

 

Percy sighed softly, smiling faintly at her passing figure and leaned against the door to his cabin, not noticing a shadowy figure watching him with sharp eyes. They narrowed as Percy turned back, continuing to sing softly to himself, the tune washing over the figure.

The figure smiled at Percy, brushing his fingers against the tips of Percy's hair just light enough for the demigod not to feel him and sedated his need for the boys touch, but before Percy could move around the room to do some more work, the man vanished into the shadows, keen on passing the information to the other gods. 

If they were to have what they truly wanted, they had to prepare a space for him. A cage, perhaps? Something that will keep Percy healthy, maybe not happy...

Enough to keep him for themselves.

* * *

 

AT OLYMPUS:

Zeus sat on his throne, watching the Iris message of Percy's voice. All of the Gods in the room were silent as they heard his quite magical voice. 

The wonderful sound was interrupted by Annabeth. Zeus grit his teeth in anger, his hand in a crushing grip on the arm of his chair. 

"I want her eliminated," he growled faintly when the Iris message melted away. He frowned, looking to Hades who had just returned from visiting the camp, a small smirk on his face. 

"Any news?" Zeus demanded, looking at his brother as he took his seat on his shadowy throne. 

"Percy plans to sing at the campfire tonight," Hades said, a layer of disgust over his tone as he spoke again. 

"Annabeth has convinced him." He murmured, glancing at Athena who was watching Iris with sharp silver eyes, a frown on her face as she was deep in thought. 

"Then we must act soon," Zeus replied to Hades who nodded. The other Gods and Goddesses moved in their seats, desperate to hear more of the Sea Prince's tunes. 

Zeus nodded. "It is agreed then," he said firmly, "tonight before dusk, we must have Percy as our own." 

He turned to Hades and Hermes who were murmuring to one another softly. 

"And you've talked to your sons?" He said shortly, catching the attention of the two gods. Hermes nodded. 

"Connor and Travis are willing," he said, "they claim to have heard Percy's song many times on their... Expeditions. They will help distract Percy for as long as needed."  


Zeus nodded to Hades who spoke. 

"Nico has been waiting for a chance like this for many years," he said smoothly, "I have spoken to him many times, and I am sure he would not hesitate to sneak Percy away by Shadow Travel." 

Zeus hummed, a grin coming onto his lips. 

"Good, good. Jason and Octavian have agreed as well," he said, "they will be arriving after we take Percy. Are we sure that Olympus will be secure, Dionysus?" He asked, turning to the wine god who was thoughtfully stirring a glass of wine sprinkled with salt. 

"No Demigod will be able to get in," he said gruffly, "I've already contacted Chiron, and he has agreed with me. We just have to make sure that the plan goes right."

Zeus smirked to himself as he sat back in his chair, happy with himself. 

"Then we will start tonight." He said, closing his eyes and imagining Percy. He could see the demigod sat on his lap, his sea green eyes looking up at him with love, his hands holding onto him as he hummed. 

It was the perfect plan, and things would go right. He was positive they would. 


	2. Chapter 2

Around two hours after he had spoken to Annabeth, Percy was steeling himself to move out of his cabin. He could already see the fire in the distance, and hear the cheering of campers. 

 

He sighed, placing his hand on the door handle and was about to open the door when someone knocked on the door in a hurried manner. 

 

“Percy?” Nico’s voice came through the door, Percy opened the door to see Nico’s face, eyes wide in panic. 

 

“Nico?” Percy said, stumbling back as Nico gripped him by his shoulders. 

 

“We don’t have much time to talk,” Nico said softly, whistling loudly. A second later, Connor and Travis Stoll popped into the cabin, grabbing Percy by either arm, pinning his arms to his sides. 

 

“W-what-” Percy started, looking to the twins who smiled their usual impish grins at him. Percy looked back to Nico who lifted a shadow covered hand up to his face, shoving him backward. 

 

He yelled out in shock as he fell, and didn’t stop falling. 

 

He tumbled down what seemed like an endless, the fall reminding him horribly of his fall into Tartarus. 

 

He struggled in the Stoll’s grips, seeing Nico before him holding onto the front of his shirt as they fell. 

 

Percy’s mind blurred, his sight blackening at the edges as they fell until finally, he landed hard on a cold surface. 

 

He gasped for breath, feeling as if his lungs had been clogged with cotton. He coughed a few times, yelping as he felt a hand grab the front of his shirt. He was yanked up to his feet. 

 

He was met with the smirking face of Ares who chuckled at Percy’s panicked expression. “Finally,” he murmured, “we have you.” 

 

Percy struggled in Ares grip, the words not coming to him as Ares pulled him along. Percy realized with a start where he was. 

 

Olympus? Why on Earth was he here?

 

He turned his gaze to where the Gods sat on their thrones, looking down at Percy with blank faces. 

 

“What is this?!” Percy cried, shoving his hand against Ares but the bigger man simply yanked him forward, forcing him to keep on walking. 

 

Percy stumbled, falling into a circular [cage](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/e5/34/e3/e534e37b9a38e03aeafbfa7d7fbc1a12.jpg)red . He yelped as he landed on the soft cushion of the bed, turning around to look back at Ares who slammed the door closed. 

 

Percy grabbed onto the bars, looking out at the Gods who sat before him, as well as the twins and Nico who looked upon him with a sort of insane fondness. 

 

“Why are you doing this?” Percy demanded, “you have no right to keep me here!” He shouted, but his cries only made Zeus chuckle, looking down at Percy from his perch. 

 

“I have all the rights I need,” the God remarked, “I could kill you anytime I want, but I’ve chosen not to because of one thing,” he chuckled at Percy’s narrowed eyes, laughing at his rage. 

 

“Your voice.” Zeus said, “your voice, your body, your soul is ours to hold and love for eternity.” 

 

Percy stared up at Zeus, “my voice?” He asked, “what the fuck do you mean?!” He yelled. Zeus looked to Hades who nodded and rose from his throne. 

 

Percy watched Hades, pulling away from the bars as Hades approached. “Now, now,” the God said soothingly as he pulled a ripe pomegranate out from his pocket. He opened the fruit, taking out one of the seeds and holding it up to Percy’s lips. 

 

“Eat,” the God ordered. Percy turned his head away with a small whimper. Hades slipped his hand back, cradling Percy’s hair softly as he brought him closer.

 

Percy glared at Hades, but relented and opened his mouth. 

 

The taste made his head swim, and he stumbled back. “W-what did you...” He whimpered, collapsing into the soft pillows. 

 

He writhed on the ground, whimpering as he held onto his head in agony. “Please,” he whimpered, “what have you done to me?!” He cried, whimpering and crying until his head finally stopped pounding so horribly. 

 

“Has it worked?” Nico’s hopeful voice spoke up, but Percy ignored him as a burning heat surged over his body. What was happening to him?!

 

“Soon it will work,” Hades murmured, sounding a bit worried, “but I cannot count on him waking up anytime soon. His voice will not control us after this,” he said. 

  
Percy whimpered and whined, feeling his throat burn until his head gave out and his vision went black. 


End file.
